Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever/New York
This is the first chapter in Angela's Fashion Fever. Prologue; Previously on Fabulous Angela *Angela has just started her new job, when her husband Jimmy began acting suspicious. *Turned out, he was cheating on her with Angela's new boss: Yum-mee. *With the help of her friend Sally, Angela took revenge, and boy it was sweet! *Angela was finally single again! *Buy just when she thought things couldn't get any more complicated... *"I think I'm pregnant!" Angela said. Level 1 - A happy accident *Angela is in New York, Sally's center. *One customer comes to see Angela. *"Well hey there, cutey! Aren't you the sweetest little thing?" *"You can really tell she's yours. Those same beautiful eyes! *Angela: Er… if you say so. *One customer goes to the up escalator. *Angela: You know, sweetie... Things would have been completely different if you really were mine. *Angela begins emojis. *Angel: It would have been nice, you know... *Devil: In a way you should be glad. I'm not sure I would've wanted Jimmy to be my father... *Angel: Yes, but still... *Then the baby burp to Angela. *Angela: Of course. *Baby cries. One person goes to the baby! *"Thanks for watching her. Oh, I'm SO sorry!" *Angela gives the baby to the owner. *Angela: No worries. *Angela wipes her face. *Sally: Hey Angela, how are you holding up? *Angela: Great! Everything is... just great... *Angela: I'm sorry Sally - I really appreciate you giving me the job... *Sally: You're talented, Angela. You'll get there, trust me. *Sally: Shall I go over how to run a boutique? After the level *Angela meets Cindy. They gave a hug! *Angela: Hey Cindy, everything set for your big romantic weekend with Peter? *Cindy: Can't wait! I hope he's going to propose! *Angela: I'm really happy for you guys. *Sally: But it's LADIES NIGHT at the Pink Owl tonight... *Cindy: Well, he hasn't put a ring on it just yet... *Angela: Sorry girls, count me out. This future famous fashion designer needs to prioritize. *Cindy: Good for you! *Angela: That means if I'm not here working. I need to be focused on my designs. *There was a van arrived. *The guards (Victor and Boris) arrived at Sally's Place. *Angela: After all, my big break isn't going to just come waltzing through the door... *There's Truly! *Angela: Oh, my gosh! It's her! It's Truly! *Angela: THE GREATEST FASHION ICON IN HISTORY IS HERE IN MY STORE! Level 2 - Become Truly? Set up the displays for the exciting new show, "Become Truly". *Victor: We're here to deliver the displays. *Angela: Wait... what displays? *Boris: It's our boss's new reality show - 'Become Truly'. *Victor: Truly's searching the world for six people who will compete to be her replacement. *Boris: She figures even dumps like this one deserve to know about it. *Angela: Just put them anywhere - I'll take care of them. *The guards place the displays. *Now the guards leave. *Angela: Did you hear that? Truly is looking for a replacement! *Cindy: Sounds like opportunity lust waltzed in the door... *Cindy: What do you have to do to get on the show? *Angela: I guess I'll have to set up the displays to find out. *Cindy leaves to the right. During the level *Angela sets up the displays. After the level *Angela takes a view to Truly. *Sally comes from the right. *Sally: Oh, these contests... *Sally: Eh, if you ask me, Truly should have retired a looong time ago. *Angela: Hey, Truly may have lost a step since her prime... *Angela: …but she's STILL one of the biggest fashion icons ever. *Angela: A true rags to riches story - she's been my role model since, like, forever. *Sally: What do you have to do to get on the show? *Angela: Design a dress that makes a woman 'feel like someone new'. *Sally: Angela, I know you admire her story... *Sally: …but isn't that all the more reason to succeed on your own terms? *Sally: Build your own company - like she did? *Angela: Sure... But I can't just pass up the chance to walk in my idol's shoes! *Angela: I could learn so much from a pioneer like Truly - we all could. *Sally: Well, if she's so great, why is she retiring? Level 3 - Create your dress: Part 1 Eureka! Time to sketch out Angela's ideas for the dress. *Create a new design for the contest: Glamorous Glitter, Fabulous Pink, Candy Sweet *Create the first few sketches on the dress. Level 4 - Everyone wants happiness Find the perfect perfume for the mysterious Magic Max. *Sally: Well? Why is she retiring? *Angela: Well... *Phone Buzz! *Angela: Hold on! *Angela: Hi Jenny! *Angela: Hmm? No, I'm not doing anything important. *Sally: I heard that! *Angela: Besides, I always have time for a friend. *Angela: See you in a bit. *Meet the mysterious Magic Max. *Magic Max: Madam, I need your assistance! *Wendy: Is that MAGIC MAX? *"Please... No one's heard from Magic Max in years." *"Some people think he isn't even a real person..." *Magic Max: Is that so? *Magic Max does his trick. The doves released. *"It's a good start, but show us some real magic!" *Magic Max: Well... How about this? *The Become Truly disappeared by magic! *"Meh, I've seen better." *Customers leave. *Magic Max: Madam - I am in most urgent need of the perfect fragrance for my date tonight. *Angela: Ok! Just browse the store and tell me if you need any help. *Magic Max leaves to the right, and Sally heads to escalator. During the level *Angela finds the perfume for Magic Max. After the level *Jenny Garcia enters Sally's store. *Angela: Hey, Jenny! Almost done here. *Angela checks him out. *Magic Max: This cologne is beyond compare - I am forever in your debt. *Magic Max: GASP! You are Jenny Garcia, weather girl for channel six, are you not? *Jenny: You're not going to blame me for the rain, are you? *Magic Max: Absolutely not! I am your most adoring fan! *Magic Max: I simply love how you conclude your weather report! *Magic Max: Wait. Hold on... Ah yes! *Magic Max: 'Everyone wants happiness...' *Magic Max: …'no one wants pain'... *Magic Max and Jenny: …' but one cannot have a rainbow, without a little rain!' *Magic Max makes a trick, teleporting outside! *Then, Magic Max is wet! *Magic Max: Uhm… one umbrella please. *Jenny Garcia and Angela laugh! Level 5 - Create your dress: Part 2 A heavy box of fabric and tools has been delivered - but it's in the wrong place! You'll have to move it to the correct spot. *Collect your box of fabric and tools. Move 3 places. Level 6 - New shoes "heel" your blues Lots of customers have been waiting for the store to open... Serve them all, quickly! *There are a lot of customers outside the store. *Angela: What!? Peter DIDN'T propose? *Cindy: No... Well, we don't want to get married until we can have our dream wedding... *Cindy: A magical fairytale wedding! *Cindy: You only marry once, and you want it to be perfect! *Cindy: Sigh... *Cindy: A reception with champagne and oysters... *Angela: Well, I could do without the oysters... Gross! *Angela: Hey, how about I make your wedding dress for you? As soon as I finish my Truly design! *Angela and Cindy gave a hug! *Cindy: Oh, Angela - I don't know how I could ever thank you enough. *Angela: Seeing you and Peter get married will be all the thanks I need. *Cindy leaves to the right. Angela looks at the door. *Angela: Uh-oh... Better open the door! *Angela opens the door! During the level *Angela serves every customer quickly. After the level *Sally enters. *Jenny and Kitty enter the store. *Kitty: Well, I think you going on that show is a great idea. *Sally: But you're too genuine! You wouldn't last six months with those phonies! *Angela: We'll see... In the meantime, I've got just two days left to finish my design! *Murray visits the store. *Angela: Well, hi there! How's my favorite police officer today? *Murray: Fine, thanks. I, er, just happened to be in the neighborhood. *Murray: Good to see you're feeling better now. *Angela: You know what they say - new shoes help to heal a broken heart. *Sally: …that, and a friendly police officer... *Jenny and Kitty laugh. *Angela: Oh, before you go, Kitty - Virginia's birthday is coming up. *Angela: We still have to arrange for that 'Police Officer' McMuffin! *Kitty: Oops! I completely forgot to call him!! *Kitty runs from boutique to rush~ *Murray: 'Officer' McMuffin? You're kidding me right? Level 7 - Create your dress: Part 3 Angela's tools have been scattered. You'll have to find them all again! *Start working on your dress. Find all the tools and place at the box. Level 8 - Speak of the devil *Sally enters. *Sally: Oh my gosh, Angela... You'll never guess who's here... *Yum-Mee is spotted! *Angel and Devil: It's her! *Yum-Mee: I just had to see it for myself. *Yum-Mee: Little Miss "Future Fashion Designer", working at Sally's! *Angela: What do you want, Yum-Mee? *Angela: Just to know that all is right in the world... *Angela: …that your "talent" for fashion led you here, while my name is on the hottest boutique in town. *Angela: Oh, Yum-Mee! *Angela: The third floor has a sale on HAIR EXTENSIONS! *Yum-Mee sees Become Truly. *Yum-Mee: You poor girl... You'll never win that contest. *Yum-Mee leaves the store, and Sally leaves to the right. After the level *Yum-Mee enters the store. *Yum-Mee: You know what, Angie darling? I think I'll enter that contest myself. And I plan to win. *Yum-Mee: Oh, poor Angela. How will I feel to have not only lost your husband to me, but your dream job too? *Devil: Wow, I could learn something from her! *Angel: Control yourself, Angela. You're better than that! *Yum-Mee: You DO know there's only one day left to - how does Truly put it? *Yum-Mee: 'Create a look that makes a woman feel like someone new'. *Yum-Mee: Ta ta, Angela. See you on TV> *Angela: I'm going to win that contest, you hear me, Yum-Mee!? *Angela: And when I do, you'll finally see the REAL Angela! *Angela: I need to finish my dress... And soon! Level 9 - Create your dress: Part 4 Time to put the final touches to your dress! *Finish the dress before the day is over! Level 10 - Oops! It's raining a lot... Wait, too much! The roof's leaking! Clean up the puddles of water in the store. *"Such a shame - she has so much talent." *"Talent isn't everything, apparently." *"She's still young - she'll find her way." *"She's not so young anymore, believe me." *"She talks about all these big dreams she has, while she wastes her life working here." *Angel: Take it easy, Angela. Who cares what they think? *Devil: Are you kidding me? Let 'em have it! *Angela: You know you can say that stuff to my face, right? *Angela: Who gave YOU the right to judge, anyways? *"For your INFORMATION miss, we were talking about my daughter, Bailey!" *"How rude!" *Angela: Er… Of course... Your daughter... Bailey... *Angela: Tell her I said shoot for the stars. *They leave but Angela. During the level *Angela cleans up the puddles. After the level *At Angela's home, Angela sews the final touches. *Angela: Just the final touches... *Angela: There! *Angela: Boy, am I tired. *Angela is tired! *Angela: Yawnnn…. *Angela slouches. *Angela: No - can't sleep... Gotta… *Angela sleeps on the desk. *Angela wakes up. She's on a rush! *Angela: Oh no gosh! I overslept! *Angela: The contest! *Angela's rushing to the contest! She gets a dress ready, puts in her bag, and runs out of the apartment! Level 11 - And the winner is... Putting an all-nighter has its downsides. Make sure Angela stays awake during her shift. *Sally: Angela? *Angela rushes into the store. *Sally: Oh, the contest! I completely forgot! *Sally: The deadline - did you... *Angela: I DID IT! *Angela: I came up with something I REALLY loved! *Sally: I'm so happy for you, Angela. *Sally: Just imagine, if you win, your whole life could change! *Angela feels tired! *Sally: Angela? *Angela: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! *Sally: Just try to stay awake during your shift, okay? *Sally heads to thee escalator. During the level *Angela stays awake during her shift by drinking 5 coffee cups. After the level *At Angela's apartment, there's a contest! *Jenny: This is SO exciting! *Cindy: You're going to get picked Angela, I just know it! *Kitty: Shh! Let's not put too much pressure on her. *Kitty: You BETTER pick Angela if you know what's goof for you, you DIVA! *Angela: Quiet everyone - Truly's on! *Truly: ...I'm pleased to reveal that the women I have hand-picked to be my replacement are... *Truly: First - Lori, from New York, who adds a wonderful cosmopolitan touch... *Truly: …Bruna from Rid de Janeiro... *Truly: …Viola from Italy... *Truly: …Yuna from Japan... *Truly: …Celine from Paris, France... *Truly: ...and last but not least... Level 12 - Lucky number seven? The show's over... Take down the 'Become Truly' displays. *Jenny: Here it comes - the last one! *Cindy: Oh, pleeease let it be Angela! *Truly: ...the final contestant is... *Truly: …Victoria from Alabama, USA! *Cindy: I'm so sorry, Angela. *Sally: You really are so talented, Angela, but you know how these things are... *Virginia: Yeah, it's not about talent - it's about ratings. *Angela: Well... That's it, I guess... *Angela cries. *Angela: I'll be fine, honest... Really... *Sally: If you want to skip work tomorrow, I'll understand. *Angela: No, no - SOMEONE'S got to throw all those displays in the trash. *Sally, Cindy, Kitty, Jenny and Virginia leave the apartment. *Angela turns off the TV, then leaves the apartment. During the level *Angela takes down Become Truly display. After the level *In Become Truly show station, Truly found out the dresses Yum-Mee and Angela made. *Truly: BOB!! *Bob enters the station. *Bob: Yes, Truly dear? What can I do for you? *Truly: I have had yet about TRULY wonderful idea! *Bob: And what might that be, I wonder? *Truly: Audiences love wildcards! *Truly: I'm adding a 'lucky' number seven! *Bob: But Truly, I think six is more than enough. The crew already has to- *Truly: Yum-Mee… *Truly: Or the other choice... Angela! *Truly: This one is awfully short. *Bob: If you're sure... Which will it be? *Truly: Which indeed... Which indeed? *Truly picks out. Level 13 - Look, a rainbow! OMG! Truly is coming! Hey bodyguards are securing the area - be sure to help them out. *Angela: It's all sooooo pointless. *Angela: What am I going to do with my LIFE!? *Cindy: Well... If you need something to do, maybe you could finish the sketch for my wedding dress? *Sally: Or... I don't know, maybe work? *The bodyguards - Victor and Boris, go to Sally's store. *Victor: Area secure! *Boris: Roger! *Sally: Can I help you? *Victor: Truly wants a word with you, ma'am. She'll be here after your shift. *The guards, Sally and Cindy leave the store. During the level *Angela helps the guards. After the level *Victor leaves. *Cindy, and Jenny enter the store. *Jenny: D-Did I miss it!? *Angela: They said they'll be here any minute. I still can't believe it! *Angela: I wonder what she wants... *Cindy: Relax - just breathe. *The van arrived. *The truly and guards are here! *Angela: T-Truly?! *Truly: In the flesh, darling! You must be Angela. *Angela: Truly, I'm sooo nervous. I'd do ANYTHING to be the new you. *Truly: As it so happens, that's exactly why I'm here. *Truly: I want you on the show as a wildcard contestant. *Angela: ME? ON THE SHOW? *Truly: See you in Tokyo, darling. *Boris: Code red! Code red! Bird of Paradise is on the move. *Truly: Oh! And a word of advice, darling... *Truly: Better to fail as yourself, then succeed by being someone else. *They head back to the van. *Angela: Pinch me, will you? *The rain stopped. Rainbow appeared! *Jenny: '...can't have a rainbow without a little rain.' *Jenny: Looks like someone just got their rainbow. Level 14 - Your roots (are showing) We're leaving for Tokyo soon... Best start prepping dresses before Angela leaves. *Angela sews dresses. *Sally enters. *Sally: Angela, what's that sewing machine doing here? *Angela: Oh, it's for the contest! I need to make a ton of dresses to showcase! *Angela: Er, you don't mind, do you? *Sally: It's fine... Just make sure you serve our customers as well. *Angela: You got it! *Sally leaves. During the level *Angela best starts prepping dresses. After the level *Sally enters. *Sally: Good luck, Angela. Just don't forget about your roots. *Angela: Thanks Sally... You've been a big help. *Sally: Don't worry about it. And if anything goes wrong, there's always a place for you here. *Sally: Or if you win, you can give Truly your job! Level 15 - Destiny calling! Your friends have caught wind of what happened. Tons of messages to read! *Angela enters the store. *Angelka: Konnichiwa, honorable customers. How may I be of assistance? *They leave. *Angela: OMG< Tokyo! I have to call Emily! *Sally: People have been calling the store all morning - friends, press, family. *Angela calls Emily. *Angela: Emily! You'll never guess where I'm going! *Angela: YES! That's right - I got on the show! *Angela: I know! I still can't believe it! *Angela hangs up and Sally leaves. During the level *Angela reads messages. *Kitty: OMG!! Just heard about the contest, congrats Angela! *Virginia: You did it girl!! :) :) Much love and good luck! :D *Jenny: hey grrrl, we're coming over!! Congrats again, ur the best xxx After the level *Jenny, Kitty and Virginia enter the store. Sally and Cindy enter. *Angela: Yes? Can I help you fabulous ladies? *Kitty: You didn't think we'd let you leave without saying 'goodbye' in person Angela, did you? *Angela: I'm sorry, there's no 'Angela' here. *Angela: There's only 'Angelique', world-famous fashion designer to the stars! *Yum-Mee enters the place. *Yum-Mee: What's going on here? *The van arrived. *The guards are here. *Angela: What's that I hear? Oh, I know. It's my destiny calling. Excuse me, Yum-Mee. *Virginia: Don't forget to call me on my birthday! *Cindy: Or work on my dress! *Angela: I won't! *Angela: Oh, and Yum-Mee? *Angela: I'll tell Truly you said 'hi'! *Angela heads out of Sally's store and goes into the van to take on the show, and guards are leaving! *The van is departing! *The Become Truly aircraft now arrives on Tokyo. *Angela boards out of the aircraft. *Angela: Tokyo, here I come! *Angela greets the fans!